wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Three Moons' Prophecy
Three Moons' Prophecy When the moons collide, who will stop them? How will they stop them? What adventures are in store for the three prophesied dragonets? The Three Moons' Prophecy When the moons collide and shake the ground The Moon-Holders will be abound When the moons collide and fall toward you Find faith in eyes of silver, red and blue Find the hybrid who scales are a piece of a moon Seek red diamonds the color of a sand dune The final one has firescales Yet the dragons come from ancient tales They must find the fire moonstone To give back powers lost long ago Setting This story takes place in Pyrrhia, of course, but it is set a year after book 10. The prophecy speaks of Dewclaw, Searing, and Hell. The speaker of the prophecy is a NightWing named Decipher. Chapter One - From The Edge Of The Night - Searing I paced around a cave. It was full of smoke from the fireborn SkyWing in the cave. That was Hell. He was a dirty pink and copper dragon with black horns. His eyes were electric blue. His twin sister - Heaven - looked the same, except she had dull blue eyes. Hell must be "The final has firescales" Then there was Dewclaw, the most boring dragon I've ever met. He (or was Dewclaw a she? hmmm) fit the prophecy -"Find the hybrid whose scales are a piece of a moon" - Dewclaw's scales where moon silver, and he was an IceWing SeaWing hybrid. He had glow scales and gills, but he had IceWing spines.That dragon is SOOO boring. I'm not even sure if Dew is male or female. UUUGGHHH That dragon is frustrating. Then there's me. "Seek red diamonds the color of a sand dune," '' Yeah that line sounds odd, but its me, in all my animus enchanted glory! "Uh," Hell started.I whirled my head around to face him. "Searing, Dewclaw watch out!" My head pivoted to the back of the cave, near a small window.Black dust formed in clumps around the window. Dewclaw didn't seem to notice, or care. I leap on Dewclaw, tackling him down before he breathes in the smoke. Hell grabs my wings (I am fire resistant) and pulls me and Dewclaw back. From the black dust formed a shiny NightWing. I have to admit, Decipher was, well, he was a handsome NightWing. Yet, he was a total idiot. A rude, indecisive idiot. He was a shiny black, with not shiny black horns and claws. He had silver scales by his eyes like a true prophet. But was he reading my mind? I decided to go on a rant before he could start talking. "Well, Mister Smelly-Scales," I got up, and yelled in his face."Where has your black little tail been? We've been here all day! Aren't we prophecy Moon-Holders? You know? The ones you spoken of? As in 'Don't leave us in a cave all day?' You left us here! You are a-" "Searing," Decipher interrupted, "hush your dirty face hole." "Whale genitals if I ever!" I scream. This seemed to shut Decipher up for a moment. Hell put his wing around me. Dewclaw wriggled out from under neath me and was sitting in front of me. Decipher open his mouth and closed it a few times, possibly trying to think of a good retort. I could think on any thing else to say. Luckily, Hell spoke for me. "I'll go and burn your gibbles off if you say another word, you little black dragon!" he hollered. "Shh," growled Decipher. "I have gathered you all here today because there is a world to be saving, ahem." Decipher crossed his forelegs dramatically. He snorted. "As you know, the Headmasters of Project FAE, the project that runs your school, think you guys are the ones my prophecy foretold of." "We know, Heaven told us," Dewclaw chimed in. Decipher shot him a glare. "This is the way they and I pieced together how to solve the Three Moons' Prophecy," Decipher declared. He spread a map across the floor. Six locations were marked on the map. One was the Summer Palace of the Sea, and one was ''Thorn's ''so called palace. "Why are two palaces marked?" I asked. "Ack, not two, all of them!" Decipher answered. My companions looked surprised, but I was bored. "You will go, go to each kingdom, and ask if they've seen it... seen the fire moonstone," Decipher said, being dramatic. Dewclaw seemed nervous, Hell seemed excited, and personally, really, a road trip? "Didn't your vision tell you where the stone is?" I asked. "My vision did give me a hint. It's in a royal treasury. One of the six queens have it." Silence. We all exchanged looks. "Go! Leave FAE Academy! Fly bright into your destiny!" Decipher screamed. I grabbed the map with out asking. We all squeezed out the window. And you know how SandWings have good hearing? Well, since I am a SandWing, my hearing is great. I heard Decipher whisper something to himself right before we were to far away to hear him anymore. "Go on, fly into your deaths, deaths, little Moon-Holders." Chapter Two - Into The Sky (1) - Hell After many complaints from I, we decided to go to the Sky Kingdom first. I burned hotter than ever, even with an animus touched chain preventing me from burning to hot. We reached the outskirts of the kingdom in under one day. We were rounded up by guards. "Okay, SkyWing, why don't we know you?" said a deep red SkyWing. He pressed a spear tip against me and it sizzled where it touched my scales. "Hell, cool yourself down," Searing ordered. Her talon started to sizzle where it touched mine. "Silence, SandWing," pressed the guard. "I want to hear the SkyWing speak." "Woah, I speak for all of us," Searing growled. Dewclaw shot her a look. She hooked a claw around the tip of his spear and lowered it to the ground. "We are the Moon-Holders," she said slowly. "Have you not heard the prophecy?" The guard snorted. "Yes, but what does it mean? Pyrrhia is at peace now," snorted the guard. "It means we," Searing said, and gestured to Dewclaw and I, "Must find the fire moonstone to bring back powers long long ago or else the three moons will fall and crush Pyrrhia, or more importantly to you, the Sky Kingdom." The guard seemed shut up. Searing looked proud. Did she really have the prophecy figured out? Is that what it meant? "We were told to see if you guys had any gems that could help us... on our destiny, maybe?" "We will take you to our queen," growled the deep red guard. "Wait!" hollered a voice. "Are you daft? Remember the line in the prophecy? 'The final one has firescales'?" Everyone turned and looked at a very old dark orange SkyWing. He limped over to us, as his right back leg had been missing. His wings were tattered. He spread them and looked into my eyes. "This SkyWing is burning from the inside. He should be killed. Would let an abomination like this live to, um, how old are you? Ten? Eleven?" He squinted at me. "We can't bring him to our queen!" "Kill him, kill him, kill him!" several of the dragon in the crowd chanted. Searing shot fire in the air, and the chanting abruptly stopped. She looked angry. "Are you guys stupid?" Searing snarled loudly. "Yes," said someone in the crowd. Searing did a face-talon. "Do you see how both Dewclaw and I are touching him?" Searing yelled. "Even if I am fireproof, Dew is not. We have an enchanted object on him. That's right, animus enchanted. It keeps his firescales at bay. So please don't kill the dragon who will stop the moons from falling." The guard shifted uncomfortably, as if he wasn't sure who to trust anymore. "Alright, I'll take you to Solis. He'll decide from there," said the guard. "No!" snapped the old SkyWing. "They'll kill him! Kill 'em for sure!" "Silence, old timer," hushed the guard. Chapter Three - Into The Sky (2) - Hell Solis, as it turned out, was the head of the city, which was apparently called 'Pyropolis'. The guard threw us in a waiting room to see the, what they called, 'Mayor'. I laid down in the decorative cave they stuck us into. My eerie blue eyes looked around the room. Dewclaw sat on the opposite side as me, and Searing sat right next to me. Hours passed. We finally got to see Solis. Sitting behind a stone desk, was a light orange SkyWing, whose every scale was rimmed with gold coloring. He appeared to glow. Solis fixed his shirt, a white shirt with a black tie. He had bright red eyes, brighter than Searing's. "I do believe I sent a message to the queen about you Moon-Holders wanting to see her. She should be coming any minute." Solis's voice was oily, high pitched, but not annoying. He looked out the window to his left, and he waited. "Ah, Queen Ruby." I tried to look out the window. Ruby may be the Queen of SkyWings, but she wasn't my queen. We were lead out of the room by Solis. Of course, Ruby had to question me. The SkyWings wouldn't give us anything, not even to check and see for a fire moonstone. We left to the Kingdom of the Sea. Chapter Four - Sea Coves And Treasure Troves - Dewclaw Searing had been teaching me Aquatic, since she knew it and I did not. She also knew where the Deep Palace was, which I did not. This SandWing knew more about SeaWings than I, a half SeaWing, did. I adjusted my helmet and toyed my spear. We were a few island away from the Deep Palace. I stuck my spear in the sand. Searing put on her SeaWing necklace and SandWing necklace. She calls them the Seven Scales, and after putting on both necklaces, she looked like herself except she had red-violet SeaWing glow scales, gills, a thick tail in addition to a barb. Her diamonds were a bit pinkish. She had webbed talons, I saw as she put her talon on my shoulder. "Hell, you stay here, guard our stuff, and do not burn any SeaWings. Respect them. Dewclaws, remember your Aquatic," Searing instructed. "So you're just going to saunter into the Deep Palace?" Hell asked. "Hell, we've been over this, the SeaWings know me. Their queen likes me. I saved many SeaWing lives during the war. The have grown a liking to me, considering how many of them I helped." I, personally, thought Searing was crazy, but, hey, the Deep Palace! Finally going there! Searing dove in. I followed. ''Can you read this, Dewclaws? ''Searing flashed. I nodded. ''Say it in Aquatic. Yes. She then swam off, and I followed her as as as I could. The sea water was still shocking to breath in. There, in that canyon. It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The Deep Palace. SeaWings! We come in peace! ''Searing flashed. I swear one SeaWing flashed, it's Searing! but I wasn't sure. ''We are the Moon-Holders, ''Searing flashed the stripes along her side and gestured. one greenish looking SeaWing who was missing a foreleg swam up to us and growled. I keeped my striped silent as I didn't completely understand the conversation between Searing and the SeaWing. ---- Searing's conversation with the SeaWing ''What do you want? ''the SeaWing flashed sharly ''Hello, ''Searing flashed the tiny stripes on her snout, earning a glare from the SeaWing. ''We are the Moon-Holders. The SeaWing's face twisted in wonder, but turned back to a snarl. The prophecy calls for one hybrid, and you both are hybrids. I assure you I am no hybrid, I am using animus magic, ''Searing said calmly. ''It is Searing. Searing! Do you remember me? It's Mermaid. '' ---- We were surrounded by SeaWings, and I shook Searing lightly. She glared at me. Then she noticed the other SeaWings. All of the SeaWings appeared greenish and a bit blurry. One reached for me. I edged a bit closer to Searing. The first SeaWing spread her wings, and flashed her spiral, a pattern that differed from my royal one. One SeaWing inspected me. ''If I'm not mistaking, this one is royal, ''flashed one SeaWing, but the message was hard to read. ''I don't know what I am, ''I flashed back, or tried to, as the SeaWing gave me a weird look. I turned to Searing, who looked happy. Why? I thought she flashed my name once but I wasn't sure. Searing calls me Dewclaws, though my name is Dewclaw, with no 's'. Searing grabbed my talon and swam off, dragging me with her. We neared the Deep Palace. It was remarkably hard to swim, which I never knew I could. We passed more and more SeaWings, most of them nodding to Searing, as if they approved of her existence. Yet I got more and more strange looks. A bolt of horror ricocheted through my scales. ''What will Coral think? Will she have me executed for being a hybrid? '' I worried about this, too busy thinking when I felt Searing violently shake me from excitement. She was piratically ''bouncing ''up and down in the water. I looked up and saw who I thought was Queen Coral. ''Wow, she's gorgeous, ''I thought. She was the deepest sapphire blue, studded with pearls. ''Oh! Oh! Your Majesty! You look great! ''Searing signaled. Queen Coral seemed happy to see Searing, just not as happy as her. The queen took Searing's claws in her's and flashed something I didn't completely understand, and Searing illuminated back. The smile vanished from the queen's face. I could read the phrase, ''This won't lead to a war, will it? '' The queen ''cast a beloved look at her subjects, who surrounded us. With another glow, Queen Coral lead us off to a more private room. Chapter Three - Tale Of Tall Tales - Searing I was literally internally exploding with jovial thoughts. Queen Coral! SeaWings! Old friends! Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)